


Hunted

by TheFirstWomanOnMars



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstWomanOnMars/pseuds/TheFirstWomanOnMars
Summary: A world of magical creatures. Be a hunter or be hunted. Which side will you end up on?Fem!Luffy X Law, eventual romance and maybe angst I guess
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Or readers, whatever. I'm back after a long break! Please enjoy this prologue of a new story I'm working on!

_She walked out in the open, under the dim moonlight. It was a dark night, but it suited her; she hated the day. She didn't come out a lot, for fear of her most savage side, but hunger was tearing at her and she couldn't bear the pain or resist the delicious smell of humans._

_Humans! Oh, how she longed to taste them again, after so long holding back. She sniffed the air with her powerful nose. Someone was nearby, she noticed, someone with sweet blood. There, under the tree. A young woman. She looked up and saw her approaching. The fear smelled so strongly, she had to keep herself from drooling in anticipation. The woman screamed and ran away towards the nearby village. The scream sounded like music to her. It had been way too long since she had adventure outside. The primitive side of her started to take over and she changed back into her true form, growling with bloodlust._

_She strode as calmly as possible towards the intoxicating smell of human blood. The villagers were already panicking and locking themselves in. She loved it, the powerful smell of fear mingled with the sweet scent of blood. She searched for the most promising house. There. It smelled young and healthy. She felt the humans' shameful relief when she passed their houses; it meant she wasn't going for them this time. She grinned as she arrived at the door. It was locked, of course. Stupid humans. She punched easily through the door, one, two, at the third hit it crumbled half to pieces. Tearing through the lock was easier, but she preferred to make it more of a challenge._

_The human cowered in a corner as she prowled gleefully towards him. Some part of her deep down, a reasonable one, was telling her that this was wrong, that she shouldn't be doing that and that she didn't even like to attack humans, but that was too deep down in her mind and she ignored it, overpowered by her bestial side. The human brought out a gun. Did he really think he could bring her down with his weak little machine? The villagers here didn't know her weakness. There was no way they could actually hurt her. She jumped at him and swiped the weapon away disgustedly. He long, sharp nails accidentally brushed his skin and she caught a strong whiff of blood. Her mind swam with the lust it was causing. Too long. It's been too long! She dived into the human flesh._

_She couldn't think. The warm blood was swelling in her throat, driving her mad, making her crave for more. She didn't want to kill the human, even in this savage state, but she didn't feel like she would be able to stop. The human was moaning in pain and terror._

_And suddenly everything was stopped by a sharp pain in her back. She hissed angrily and turned to the person who dared interrupt her meal. Someone was in the doorway. A tall, large, cloaked man. He was pointing a smoking gun at her. She snarled. Attacking her from behind! She was going to kill this one, once she healed the bullet wound. But the pain wasn't receding. The man smirked under his hood, sensing her confusion. He waved the gun and she understood._ No way! _, she thought. This man knew her one weakness. Who_ was _he? The bullet was slowly sucking her strength. She had to get away, fast._

"You're mine. _" The man said. He aimed at her again. She punched through the wall next to her and ran. She wasn't going to get captured, whoever that man was. Her speed was incredible, but she was weakened and the man caught up to her. As a last resort, she sprouted wings from her back, large, bat-like wings, and took flight under the stunned eyes of her pursuer. The wings were a secret, and she was reluctant to show them to that man who was going to report them to whoever he was working for, but she couldn't let him catch her. She got a glimpse of a symbol printed on the back of the cloak, before flying away as far as possible. It was_ them _again. Of course. She gritted her teeth furiously, frustrated at them. Couldn't they just leave her and her species alone? It was the sea over there, and she could see land on the other side. She flew that way with her last remaining strength, trying to get the bullet out of her body. It was somewhere around midnight; no one would be there to save her. No one would help a strange creature flying in the dead of night anyway. She thought it was better for her to die out there in the sea than captured by the organizations that were pursuing her. Land was too far away; she wouldn't have the strength to reach it._

"Damn it, _" she said, and fell into the sea._

**_< <<\--->>>_ **

**I wonder if that prologue was alright... Do you think you can guess what creature she is? Yeah, you probably can. It's easy.**

**Btw I'm not sure about Ace being in love with Luffy this time. We'll see. Or you can help me?**

**Next update should come anytime. I'm quite busy with school, and new ideas keep popping up in my head, and I still have to update on my first fic... You get it. I hope.**

**See ya~~**


	2. The Heart Pirates

When she woke up, she knew she wasn't dead. Well, not like she _could_ die a death as humans called it, but she was still in the normal world. She wondered what it would feel like to die. Would she come back to life? Did she actually die without knowing, and nothing happened? She opened her eyes. A plain grey room, with a table, a door and the bed she was lying on. Someone had found her and saved her, then. She sat up slowly, checking for danger or surveillance; you never knew if the rescuer was an enemy. Nobody was in the room except for her. She felt at her chest, at the spot where the bullet had gone in through her back. There was only a dull throbbing on her wound, and the bandage was well done, which suggested a doctor, or at least someone experienced. The person — or people, again, you never knew — had dressed her in a clean black shirt with a strange yellow logo on the chest. Not the Midnight Hunters symbol, she noted gratefully. Not the Government either. Maybe the rescuer was a good person.

She remembered that night, whenever it was. She felt disgusted by herself. Why did her body crave for human blood so much? She didn't like to attack humans. She hated it when the madness came. Of course, it kind of was her fault for living several months on common animals, but that was only because she didn't want to hurt anyone. She wished the beast inside her would disappear. She wished she had died. If only one of her friends had been with her, she wouldn't have had lost control like this, she thought wistfully. Well, hopefully she had gotten enough blood for her savage side not to appear for another few months.

The door opened, making her jump. A human appeared carrying a tray of medical supplies. He looked at her and seemed surprised for a moment, then placed the tray on the table, without smiling. He didn't seem like the type to smile anyway, with his "emo" kind of look and the long black sword he was carrying in one hand.

"Good to see you're awake," He said with a voice that suggested the opposite. He threw a straw hat at her. "I think that's yours." He sat on the edge of the bed, keeping his distance to her. A decent man, it seemed. You were very hurt. The bullet didn't hit your heart, but it pierced your lung badly. You were lucky I was around when you fell into the sea." Had he? She didn't remember any ship being nearby. The man didn't ask why she had dropped into the sea so suddenly, too. Strange. Humans usually stayed confined to their cities and villages and didn't know much about anything magical.

He was observing her strangely, almost with fascination. "I'm Law. The Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law." A Surgeon of Death, huh? Weird epithet. So, he was a doctor?

"Luffy," she whispered. She didn't want the human to approach her. She felt dirty by what she had done. "I'm… I was Straw Hat Luffy. I, uh, thanks for saving me, Torao." Law frowned at the nickname. The girl didn't seem very intelligent.

"Call me Law if you can't pronounce my last name."

"Right." Luffy bit her lip and stood up unsteadily, a slight headache building up behind her eyes. "I should be going. I… don't want to bother you anymore." She didn't want to expose him to danger either. She stumbled towards the door, while Law watched her with an indescribable look.

"No."

Something was suddenly thrust between her and the door. Luffy saw that it was Law's sword, and that the man was leaning casually against the wall next to her, staring at her with hard silver eyes like steel. The weapon was releasing a powerful aura that kept her from touching it. She looked at the doctor, surprised by his violent action.

"You aren't leaving now," he told with an icy edge to his voice. "Just because you're awake doesn't mean you're healed. You're weak right now, I can't let you go out there to die."

She scowled. "Fine." Luffy had thought him a nice guy; she had apparently been wrong. She supposed someone like her could never find a safe place. That man was probably going to sell her out to the man who had been hunting her. "I bet you're working for _them_. Or some other organization. Tried to seem like a savior, didn't you?" she said bitterly. Law frowned and was about to say something, but she didn't let him. She couldn't believe she had almost fallen for his good looks. "But I know, and I don't trust you." She couldn't trust any human. Why hadn't she realized that someone would find her and give her out for money? She turned back towards the bed. "Keep me prisoner all you want. I'll find a way—"

A wave of dizziness hit her and she suddenly could breathe. Her vision swam and white spots appeared on the edges. She heard Law rush towards her and lift her, asking what was happening and if she was okay, but all that felt too distant. Her head was pounding and her wound was throbbing painfully and she saw in front of her a vague shape of someone who looked familiar. Was it a hallucination? Another person appeared surrounded by darkness, and again another one, blinding her with red light, both hazy and indistinct but terrifyingly familiar. She could feel them laughing and sneering at her. She wanted to get away, but she couldn't move. She screamed. She called for him. Why? Why did he disappear? Why did he leave her?

"Help me!"

"What's happening?"

Was that him? No, the voice was deeper. She wished he was here. She wanted her friends. She didn't want to be alone.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know!"

Warm hands were gripping her, but she couldn't see their owner. The person was about to let her go.

"No! Don't leave me!" she sobbed. The blurry image of the two men appeared again, one with dark mist and the other with blinding red light, both leering at her like she was some disgusting creature that had to be wiped out. The large, dark man reached out to her and encircled her face and everything went black with her screaming one name, his name, him who had always helped her and who had left her without an explanation, him whom she had trusted with her life, whom she had once loved and then hated.

"ACE!"

**< <<\--->>>**

Law strode through the center corridor of his ship, the Polar Tang, with a deeper frown than usual. His crew knew not to comment about it when he was upset about something, which in that case was the young woman they had rescued, so they stepped aside and kept silent as their captain stormed in front of them, his best friend Bepo right behind.

"Penguin!" Law called. A young man with a black cap came running. "I know you were spying. What do you think of it?"

"It looked like something traumatic happened to her. I think it was a relapse or a hallucination."

"From the way she was gripping you and screaming for you not to leave, I'd say it was a hallucination," Penguin's twin Shachi said. "She probably took you for someone important to her who's gone."

"Dead, maybe," Penguin added. "And when she shouted for help, that was probably a relapse of something scary she experienced."

"I guess the person she lost was that Ace she called for."

"I wonder what happened to her. It's sad."

"What about _her_?" Law asked. "I can't figure out what she is. I have a strong feeling she isn't human, but it's too vague."

"Yeah," Shachi said thoughtfully, "it's weird. She has this obviously non-human aura around her, but it's impossible to determine what she is. She does look like some kind of fire-type daemon, but we can't judge her on appearance alone."

"And she was talking about some organization. Seemed to think you were a part of it."

"Maybe she's being pursued for what she is. A lot of creatures are hunted for money these days, and there are many different hunter or pirate organizations. It must be really traumatizing at her age, poor thing."

"We don't even _know_ her age. She could be two-hundred years old for all we know." Penguin frowned. "We should observe her some more to see. I just hope she isn't a demon. I wouldn't want to kill her."

Law glared at the twins. The two ice-type spirits had a strong anti-demon policy, which was relatable, but they still didn't understand that a patient wasa _patient_ , whatever species they could be, and that a doctor should never, _ever_ show violence to a patient in need. "Nobody's killing anyone. She might not be a demon, and if she _is_ , we'll find a way to avoid any violence, even if it means imprisoning her. Am I clear?"

"Aye aye, Captain," they responded in unison, before running off to who-knew-where. Law gave an exasperated sigh and walked on towards his room, thinking the information over.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Bepo?"

"Are you attached to her?"

Law glanced at his friend, who was in his human form. Bepo was a snow-type daemon, his preferred animal form being a polar bear, but he mostly stayed in his bear form unlike the other snow or ice-type spirits of the crew. As an animal, Bepo looked like a bipedal, talking polar bear, which was how he liked his appearance, though he was quite sensitive about it. Now, he was a chubby, albino young man with slightly spiky close-cropped hair. Law always thought his human appearance suited him, but the pale spirit wouldn't hear about it. Bepo was observing him with a strange expression.

"What do you mean?"

"You care more about that girl than most other patients. Something about you makes me think that you'd do much more for her."

Law knew where this was going. He stared into Bepo's black eyes. They'd always struck him as strange, him being albino and all, but of course he wasn't much better as a doctor who carried a sword on his shoulder. Now his coal eyes were shining with worry and understanding.

"You realize I'm not like you daemons in terms of mating?"

"Oh! Right. Sorry."

The surgeon rolled his eyes and entered his room. It was plain, with grey walls, a simple bed with black sheets, a nightstand and a small closet. A bathroom was connected. There were no windows. Law had never needed all the grandeur other captains loved. The only relatively decorative aspects of the room were his flag, painted black on a wall, and a support for his sword.

"Captain?"

Law propped his sword against the support. A beautiful object, Kikoku was; a nodachi about two meters long sheathed in a black scabbard with white crosses and a red string tied around her. But right now, she exuded an aura too full of bloodlust for his liking. "Yes?" He glanced behind him. Bepo had turned back into a polar bear. There was probably no reason for the change, the daemon simply preferred his animal form over the human one.

"You're losing control again."

"What? Dammit." Law observed his hand. Bepo was right; he was visibly paling and the black tattoos he wore were turning red, contrasting horribly with the rapidly lightening skin. It was happening more frequently these days, especially when he was upset. He willed his transformation to stop and slowly regained his own appearance.

"Captain, maybe it's time you accept yourself and allow the transformation to occur at least once. Twenty-five years is a lot. You'll completely lose control one day and become a mindless, bloodthirsty beast if you continue suppressing your power like that."

Law shook his head angrily. "I can't and you know it."

"It's not a curse."

"No, it's not. It's a hereditary annoyance that will destroy me if I use it."

Bepo pouted, which was really quite adorable. "Fine. Sorry. I'll go and make dinner." He walked out of the room, leaving Law alone to deal with his disturbing thoughts.

**< <<\--->>>**

The Polar Tang was a submarine ship built for Law's crew, the Heart Pirates, and mostly for medical purposes. The Heart Pirates were a pirate crew uniquely composed of doctors and surgeons, and traveled the world looking for patients to heal and enemies to kill. Most of them were ice-type daemons saved and/or gathered by Law. They all trusted and loved their captain — despite his dreadful personality — and did not mind or question his dubious origins and occasional loss of control over his true form. They didn't understand why Law refused to let out his full powers but they accepted it, and he loved his crew for this.

But Bepo knew. He knew Law's past, his parentage and ancestry, his problems with magic and the truth about his species. And he disagreed with Law's obstination to shut himself away. The young surgeon understood the point Bepo made; a creature who restrained themselves for too long would eventually break and violently change into their true form. Someone like this was uncontrollable until they either calmed down, which could take from a few hours to a few weeks, or died. Law had had patients like that; it wasn't pretty.

Law knew he had to accept it someday to avoid his crew suffering a rampage from their beloved captain, but just thinking about that reminded him painfully of his past and made him hate himself even more.

Then this strange, non-human girl arrived like a bomb and destroyed everything Law had worked on to get himself to change. Luffy had fallen into the sea and hit the submarine's hull, nearly bending the metal. What a surprise it had been, when Shachi came back from his investigation with a girl, and a girl with such a familiar aura. The decreasing power that flowed weakly around her had nearly the same signature as the one he kept deep in his core, with just a few variations that were probably due to her being of a different species. Law hadn't told anyone about it, not even Bepo. It was too shocking and confusing. His best friend was right, too; he had a strange attraction that made him personally bring her to the surgery room, to his crew's surprise. It was probably something about her powers, as some creatures like sirens and succubi were naturally attractive to everyone, but still he couldn't shake the thought that it was somehow related to their strange connection and similarity.

Law entered his bathroom. He had stayed up late reading a book on the history between warlocks and demons. There was shower, a toilet, a sink and other things you usually find in a bathroom like towels and toothbrushes. A cupboard with a mirror stuck on it above the sink. Law didn't often look at his reflection. He wasn't that kind of narcissistic and self-centered idiot. Today though, he stopped in front of the mirror as he washed his hands. His uncombed jet black hair went up in his usual messy spikes, he had a scruffy goatee and sideburns and two golden earrings on each ear. His cold steel grey eyes stared back at him with a depressingly blank look and deep shadows under them. The vision of a laughing man flashed in front of his eyes and he plunged his head into the sink, splashing water on his face and trying to make the sight go away, but still he was here behind his eyelids, laughing and laughing and laughing and Law knew he couldn't get away from that man. He swayed, feeling dizzy, and threw up in the toilets, feeling tears falling from his eyes.

"Dammit. Dammit. Damn you!" He was glad no one was here to see him in that state. "Why can't I be free? Damn you!" He choked, feeling as if he were drunk even though he had taken nothing stronger than tea, and sat against the wall. It's been so long since his last meltdown. He felt like he was going insane. Was it the effects of holding back his power? Or was it the girl? "Dammit!... Who is she? That girl, Luffy… I'm… Shit… Help me…" He didn't know what to do. This disorientation was new to him. He didn't like it. He missed the man who had made him smile as a child, who had never given up on him. He could've helped Law… But he wasn't there. Memories were so painful. Law hated dwelling on the past, and yet there he was, sobbing uncontrollably in his bathroom and wishing the ones he loved were there. It was so unlike him that he laughed softly, tears streaming from his eyes.

"This is so messed up… Cora-san…"

**< <<\--->>>**

Luffy slowly opened her eyes. It was dark around her, but it didn't bother her. She preferred darkness to light. She sat up slowly. Her chest was hurting near the place where the bullet must've gotten stuck and she was hungry. She remembered the hallucination and terrible headaches she had had. How long had she been unconscious? Her internal clock still had trouble adjusting after she was chased into the sea, but she instinctively felt it was night. Maybe she could escape whatever place Thingy was keeping her. What was his name again? Trafalgar Law, he had said. What a complicated name. He had gotten upset when she called him Torao, though. The memory made Luffy giggle.

She stood up and looked around. Her hat was on the nightstand. She retrieved it and dropped it on her head, glad they hadn't taken it away. Her chest throbbed harder, but she ignored it. It was just a little pain, nothing compared when the bullet was inside her body or the headaches from before. Luffy couldn't feel anyone close to her. She tried the door. To her surprise, it wasn't locked. Wasn't she a prisoner? There was no security, no guards to stop her going out. Weird.

She was in a dark corridor. She had no idea how big the place was, but two things hit her: the complete silence around her, which meant these weren't living quarters, and the delicious scent of food. Food! Her stomach rumbled loudly and her mouth watered. There was a smell of cooked rice coming from somewhere in front of her. Damn, she was hungry. One good thing she noted was that she wasn't craving for blood. That was a relief. But the smell was intoxicating, especially with her powerful non-human nose. She followed the delicious scent almost absently up to another room in another corridor.

It was a large kitchen with a dining table and a couch in the corner. The kitchen had everything a good kitchen needed, a fridge, an oven, a sink and a lot of plates and pans piled up next to it. And there, right there, a plate of onigiri and a grilled fish. Luffy didn't think, didn't care; all that mattered now was the food in front of her. She managed to eat three rice balls and was starting on the fourth when the kitchen door opened. Luffy stuffed the onigiri in her mouth and turned, surprised that anyone was up at this hour. She nearly spat out the rice.

Standing in the doorway, staring at her like she was some alien, was Law.

**< <<\--->>>**

**Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter (and Law having a meltdown), it got way longer than I expected. I think some of you liked the prologue and I didn't want to disappoint you…**

**If you have any questions about the world or the creatures, feel free to ask. I'll answer as long as you don't ask for spoilers.**

**Bye guys!**


	3. Who is she?

**Who is she?**

**< <<\- - ->>>**

There was a time when nothing existed; the world was but an empty void without sound, light, air or life.

Then the Angel came, and as nothing could exist alone, came his opposite the Devil. The two opposites came to an agreement: the world needed something other than emptiness. And so the Devil made earth and rock for life to populate and the Angel made air, oceans and light for it to live. Life started small and grew big, and soon humans appeared. The Lord of Light and Lord of Darkness watched over them and were quite satisfied with the sight. And so life thrived for a long, long time.

One day the Great Mother was born from light and darkness. She saw the handiwork of her parents the Angel and the Devil and decided it was too dull. So she herself crafted a new form of life and placed it amongst the life already created. The Mother’s creatures lived and evolved beautifully and she too was satisfied by her handiwork. She went to find the Lords of Light and Darkness. “This world we created is beautiful and entertaining,” she said. “But we must let it grow alone. Only this way can children truly mature.”

The Angel and the Devil agreed. And so the three retreated back to their homes and let their child flourish as it should.

“The end.” The black-haired woman shut her book with a smile. “And it’s time for lunch.”

The teenager pouted. “Heyyyy. You never explained to me how the Angel and the Devil could be the Great Mother’s parents if their both boys.”

The woman chuckled. “You shouldn’t question the way Angels and Devils live. Come on, Chopper. I’m sure Sanji made very delicious food.”

They entered together a dining room already crowded with a group of mismatched people. What an odd group! There was a sleeping, green haired man, an orange-haired beautiful woman, a blond man was serving dishes and a skeleton was singing joyously. You also could see a long nosed man discussing something with a strange cyborg, and a large person with blue skin laughing along.

Sanji noticed the woman and the teenager walking in and immediately rushed their way. “Robin-chwan~ Your food is ready over here~” He had oddly curled brows and pointed ears clearly visible under his blond hair brushed over one eye. He danced nimbly over to the green-haired man and kicked him with a long, strong leg. “Move it, you big lump of seaweed! Make space for Robin-chan!”

Zoro opened one coldly metallic eye, the other deeply scarred by a vertical cut, and stood up, grabbing the three swords next to him. “Hah? Go away, shitty cook.” He radiated a powerful, malevolent aura, but the blonde didn’t back up.

“You want a fight?” Sanji snarled. Zoro rested a hand challengingly on one of his swords, now attached to his waist.

“It might not be a good idea. You could lose and die, after all,” he taunted, and they immediately started fighting.

Usopp looked up and smiled. “Robin, you’re late! Where were you?”

“Reading about the history of the world to Chopper,” she replied as she sat next to him, ignoring the two who were fighting right next to her. The long-nosed man grimaced.

“That kid’s book again? Chopper’s a freaking seventeen already! You can’t keep on reading him five-year-old stuff!” The woman shrugged, keeping her mild smile.

“You know age doesn’t matter for us.”

“It does for Chopper and I.”

“Chopper has a longer lifespan.”

“Aw! Usopp, Chopper! I added a super~ new upgrade to the Kurosai FR-U IV! Wanna come and see later?” Franky interjected loudly, and the two teens turned to the large cyborg, their eyes twinkling with excitement. His brightly colored blue hair was styled in his usual pompadour, Robin noted, which was quite rare these days.

“Yohohoho! Robin-san! May I see your panties?” Brook sang, earning a kick from Nami in his skeletal face. “Ah! Nami-san! You’re going to ruin the afro!”

“Like I give a damn about the afro!” The orange-head snapped, her light brown eyes flashing warningly towards Sanji and Zoro whom she had (somehow) gotten to stop fighting, and who were eyeing each other nastily. She was wearing a midriff shirt and a mini-skirt instead of a swimsuit. “Robin, I was waiting for you. The Soul Card is indicating that Luffy isn’t far from here, but I can’t see any ships or land nearby, and it’s confusing me.”

Jinbe joined in. “I suggested to go out in reconnaissance, since I can breathe underwater and all, but it’s better if the whole crew is present to decide.”

Zoro sighed. “Just let her be. Luffy’s strong. She’ll be alright, and she’ll come back soon again.” He noticed electricity crackling on Nami’s skin with her fury. “Stop that. Luffy wouldn’t want us to be worried about her like she’s some weakling. We should be focusing on Big Mom and avoiding getting slaughtered by her crew.”

“How can you be so heartless?” Nami raged. “I thought she was your best friend!”

“I’m being rational, unlike you idiots. Do you think Luffy would appreciate finding us completely destroyed right after she got out of whatever situation she’s in?” The swordsman was clearly losing patience under his calm façade. “You should know her better. She hates it when people think she’s weak. Just because she’s late doesn’t mean she’s _dead_ , and you have proof _right here_ in your hand. Worrying to death over her disappearance shows you don’t believe she’s strong enough to take care of herself.”

“I didn’t— Of _course_ I know she’s strong! But they talked about a vampire attack, and that a Hunter was sent over there to stop it! Luffy can’t think or defend herself in that state, especially if the Hunter was from a powerful group! And the Soul Card got suddenly smaller two days ago!”

“Exactly — two days ago. It’s back to its original size, isn’t it?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean she’s safe!”

“Luffy will be alright!”

“You don’t know that!”

“I trust her, you damn witch, unlike you, it seems!”

Nami opened her mouth furiously. Usopp and Chopper were looking at the two worriedly, the two powerful and maleficent aura clashing strongly enough to terrify anyone, but stood clear from the conflict. Usopp looked out the window.

“Holy Michael!” He yelped suddenly, interrupting the verbal fight. “What’s that?”

“Yohohoho! Usopp-san! You surprised me so much my heart nearly stopped! Not that I have a heart, of course! Yohohoho!” The skeleton looked out the window. “Yohohohohoho! Well, what is that indeed?”

“What is it?” Nami asked, the thunder having finally calmed down.

“A ship! It’s—Guys, it’s _enormous_.” Usopp’s eyes widened in fear. “Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no. It’s…”

“It’s Big Mom’s main ship,” Robin said mildly. “They found us.” Nami groaned and ran out of the room, calling for Zeus, the soul she had stolen from the Emperor. “I do hope they won’t execute us too bloodily. It wouldn’t be very pleasant to those poor fish under us.”

“Stop making horrible comments like that. Who said we were gonna die?” Usopp said. “We can’t, not before we reunite with Luffy. And how can you be so calm when a Yonko is right over us?”

“Mmmh?” She smiled.

“Nevermind,” he grumbled.

**< <<\- - ->>>**

There was a very awkward silence as Law gaped at the girl with a dumbstruck look. Luffy was trying to cover her mouth to prevent the last onigiri from popping out and stared at him with a innocently defiant look, like, “ _Finders keepers_ ”.

Law snapped out of his daze. He was still shaken from the meltdown he had had earlier. What was wrong with him, collapsing like this and crying for Cora-san? Ridiculous. He had already gotten over his death. He couldn’t dwell on it and miss the man. He needed to be _strong_.

Right now, he also needed a cup of coffee. He wasn’t that hungry, considering he missed dinner — he vaguely recalled dismissing Bepo when he was absorbed in a book — but seeing Luffy stuff herself with his meal and then act like it was a perfectly normal occurrence, was kind of disturbing. Especially when a whirlwind of power with the same signature as the one he kept rejecting was surrounding her.

He looked away from the girl and walked in the kitchen, which she apparently didn’t like because her eyes suddenly hardened and she took a fighting pose.

“What?” he asked, quite irritated at the reaction. _She_ was _his_ guest, after all. “Am I not allowed to get a cup of coffee in my own kitchen?”

Luffy frowned and relaxed a bit, thought tension was still present in her shoulders. “What do you want?”

“I should be the one asking you that. _You’re_ the one who’s eating my dinner. I didn’t think you’d wake up so fast.” He walked to the coffee machine and started it, trying to avoid looking at her. “I wanted to operate on you again. I think a piece of the bullet is still stuck in your chest and it’s preventing you from healing yourself.”

“What?”

“I felt your level of power and it’s quite high, so there was no reason for you to stay unconscious for two days after I removed the bullet from your body. I just figured something was interfering with your healing capacity.”

“Wait—”

“Even fire-types can heal something like this in one or two days, though those usually aren’t too good at defensive techniques, but your wound still isn’t closing properly.”

“Stop.” Luffy had a strong air of command about her that immediately made him shut up. “Go back to the part about a piece of the bullet in me. And how did you know I’m not human? Aren’t _you_ human?”

Law sighed. “I’m not stupid, you know? I can tell you’re not human. I’m not either, though I would’ve thought you could notice something like that.” Luffy was very bad at sensing types of power, and didn’t appreciate the man pointing out this weakness of hers. “Most creatures have the power to heal themselves. Although,” he turned to face Luffy, “would you mind telling me how you got hit by a Kairouseki bullet?”

**< <<\- - ->>>**

“That’s none of your business.”

That was what Bepo heard when he approached the dining room, knowing his captain would be there for a cup of coffee, and expecting to find him eating his dinner in there alone. Except the voice was feminine, lovely in a captivating way, soft but hard, with a singing edge to it. It was so, so different from what he had heard before the girl had collapsed, that he almost didn’t recognize it as Luffy’s.

“But it is,” Law replied with his familiar deep voice and that particular harsh tone that warned you not to annoy him too much. “It’s my business as your doctor to know what happened.”

“Don’t be my doctor, then.”

Bepo could almost see the frown that was surely showing on Law’s face. He entered.

“Captain.”

The girl was sitting on the dining table next to what surely used to hold Law’s dinner. Meanwhile the latter was in the process of adding milk to a mug full of hot coffee. He glanced at his best friend and returned to his drink, while Luffy’s head whipped his way with an alarmed expression and immediately brightened. “It’s a bear!” she exclaimed happily, about to rush towards Bepo. Law quickly grabbed her arm as she was about to lunge at the daemon. The action obviously surprised them both and the captain immediately let go as if he were electrocuted by the contact. He quickly recovered, but not quickly enough for Bepo not to noticed his eyes, which were wide with shock. It of course made him suspicious, but he put the thought aside for later.

Bepo suddenly noticed something strange. More specifically, a particular aura he only ever felt when Law lost control, that was right here in this room. Even weirder, the power was emanating from—

 _No way_.

How could she ever have this powerful aura surrounding her like it was her very essence, this aura Law hated and feared so much he did his best to keep it away at the expense of his own sanity? It couldn’t be. Of course, the daemon did not know anything about the origin of Law’s power or why he despised it so, but the girl accepted it like anyone would embrace their own soul.

Why? Why did Law hate it as much as Shachi hated demons? How did Luffy get exactly the same power, but in much greater quantities? Who was she?

And most importantly, _what was happening_?

Something was coming, something big. Bepo could feel it.

But what?

Law sent him a warning glance, knowing the daemon had figured it out. It wasn’t something he wanted to be out. And Luffy didn’t seem to know or realize anything about their similarity, or even the extent of her power.

Bepo took a deep breath. Unnecessary worry, unnecessary questions. He was overthinking things. Better live the present, right?

“Hello, Luffy,” he said. “I didn’t expect you to be awake.”

She stared at him with a bright smile. “You’re a talking bear!”

“Sorry,” the polar bear muttered.

“And you’re so funny,” she giggled, getting another “sorry” from the spirit. “You look so soft. Can I touch you?”

“Wait, Straw Hat-ya,” Law interrupted. “I still don’t know what you are. I can’t let you touch Bepo like that.”

“Why?”

“I need to know if it’s safe to be touched by you.”

She frowned. “Of course it’s safe. I don’t see why it wouldn’t. You touched me, didn’t you?” The innocent comment made Law’s eyebrow twitch. The girl thought for a bit. “But I don’t want to tell you what I am. I’m not a demon, though, in case you were wondering.”

Law nodded absently, a thoughtful expression on his face as he stared at her. “I have nothing against demons, don’t worry.”

“You’re thinking,” she noted.

“Yes, I am.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“You.” His cheeks reddened slightly when he realized what he just said. “I mean, you said you were Straw Hat Luffy. The name sounds familiar, is all.”

“Mmmh, yeah. I’m a famous pirate. I disappeared, though. It’s been two years, I’m supposed to rejoin my crew.” Her face suddenly scrunched up.

“Is _that_ your thinking face?”

“Shut up,” she pouted, rather adorably in Law’s opinion. He didn’t even know why he was having that thought. “It’s just… I don’t remember why we separated. It’s weird. I have a feeling I should know, but it’s blank.”

“Tampered memory,” the surgeon muttered angrily. It was a rare power few were born with, and even fewer would be inclined to learn due to the great sacrifices necessary, which was a good thing. Modifying memory was just _inhuman_. “Weird. I don’t remember anything about one of _those_ being born recently. Could be a wizard, then.”

“ _Those_?”

“Xechas. Creatures born with the power to manipulate memories. They’re very rare. Have you had any recent contact with a wizard? Though I can’t think of anyone who would’ve learned that.”

Luffy frowned even more. “I don’t know. Trying to think about it is giving me a headache.”

“Could be a sign of the memories coming back,” Law supposed. “Maybe that little fit this morning… Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a while, the surgeon drinking his coffee thoughtfully, the girl rubbing her temples, confused, and the daemon watching them, trying to figure out who she really was.

**< <<\- - ->>>**

**Well, I'm sorry for making you wait... This chapter is shorter than the previous, but really I figured 2 weeks is a lot, so there you go.** **It** **was supposed to contain way more plot infos, but it's only the 2nd chapter and I don't want to go too fast.** **Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Also, I want to note** **for everyone reading** **that demons and daemons are NOT the same. Again, if you have questions about the creatures, feel free to ask.** **I don’t want you to misunderstand anything about my story.**

**One last thing? Try to guess what species the Straw Hats are. They're all different.**

**See you~**

**PS- I don't know if it's just me, but I only just found out Marco is a reference to Marco Polo cause in Chinese his name (Polo) is pronouced like "pineapple". Or am I wrong?** **I realized that when thinking about Italian explorers and One Piece at the same time (don't ask XD** **)**


	4. Depression

**Depression**

**< <<\- - ->>>**

Luffy woke up and wished she hadn’t. Her head was still pounding with the continuous headache, she still had occasional flashes of familiar silhouettes and she missed her friends so, so much, it was painful.

She stood up. Law had moved her to another room, with a soft bed, a small table, a chair and a wardrobe. She had a window this time. There was a shelf with about a dozen books on it. Luffy grabbed one. ‘ _Elements and the creatures associated’_. She opened it. ‘ _Elements are commonly divided into three categories: primary elements (light and darkness), main elements (air, water and fire), and secondary elements (ice, lightning, earth, metals etc…)._ ’ She skipped a few pages. ‘ _Ignis, commonly known as fire-type daemons or fire spirits, are one of the eight types of elemental spirits corresponding to the_ —’ Boring. She placed it back, not interested in elements or daemons. She’d never liked books anyway.

Luffy went to the window. She liked it. Many creatures were vulnerable to sea water, which rendered them weak and immobile. Seeing the sea from underwater was almost impossible for someone like her. It was beautiful. The tinted water filtered sunlight into waves of blueish light that illuminated the multitude of fish, shark and plants swarming around the window. It was a magnificent sight she wished her friends were here to see.

She pressed her forehead to the thick glass, frustrated. Why was she brooding so much? She was a cheerful person. Her friends would be disappointed to see her so negative and insecure. So weak. Did that last uncontrolled transformation change her mentally too? She hadn’t even really presented herself to Law. She liked her full name, Monkey D Luffy, right? Her friends loved her as she was, she didn’t care about herself being a vampire. Did she? Why hadn’t she told him? Something had stopped her, and she knew what: she didn’t want him to hate her. But why?

She missed her friends. She missed their diversity, their jokes and teasing, missed seeing their smooth teamwork in battle.

A stingy witch, a cowardly human, an elf, a diplomat daemon, a clever fairy, a cute werecreature, a ghoul, an eccentric cyborg, and even a renegade demon, and of course, her, a vampire. A unique crew composed of no two same creatures.

Luffy thought about them all and wanted to cry. She had left them. She had selfishly decided to disband the crew for two whole years because she was afraid of her bloodthirsty nature. Were they looking for her now? Had the news of her attack gotten out?

She could hear Zoro scolding her for being so depressed. He was just as reckless as her, but always called on to her whenever she showed weakness of heart. She smiled.

Someone knocked and entered. Luffy didn’t turn to look, instinctively knowing it was Law. She saw his reflection in the window; he was standing in the doorway and watching her, holding a tray and his sword.

“Thought you’d be hungry, so I brought you dinner. You slept through the day,” he added. Of course she did. It was still difficult for her to adjust, even after so long living like a human. Luffy saw him leave the tray on the single small table and sit on the chair. She finally turned around, attracted by the prospect of food.

“Thanks,” she replied tonelessly. Law watched her eat with a greediness not matching the expressionless face.

“Depressed, are you?” he suddenly said, surprising her mid-bite. She glared sharply at him. “It’s obvious, really. Even if I weren’t a doctor, you’re giving out this negative vibe that’s really getting to me.”

Luffy lowered her eyes. “Why? Why am I suddenly like that? So weak…”

“It’s got nothing to do with weakness.” Her head snapped back up. He was lounging on his chair with a bored look on his face. “Why would you think that? It’s the Kairouseki shard that’s still stuck in your chest. Kairouseki doesn’t only affect physical and magical power, you know. It’ll also make you feel like crap the longer you are in contact with it, and you’ve had that inside you for more than four days. Unfortunately, I haven’t had the chance to do a surgery and try to get it out yet.”

“When can you do it?”

“Hm, right now if you’d like to. It’s not too late yet.”

She stood up. “Do it.”

The door suddenly opened, and Shachi barged in. Law raised an eyebrow, looking mildly amused. “You’re supposed to knock before coming in, especially in a lady’s room.” The daemon rolled his eyes.

“Of course, Captain. There’s more important right now, all right? A whale shark daemon is asking for entry, and he looks perfectly healthy. Plus, there’s a pirate ship nearby. What do we do?”

“Let him in. We can always fight him if he’s an enemy.” He stood up. “Looks like surgery will have to wait.”

**< <<\- - ->>>**

Law strode up to the submarine’s underwater opening. He saw the whale shark transform into something quite large and enter the airlock. He really hoped it wasn’t an enemy; it would be very troublesome to fight underwater.

“Captain, we’ll have to resurface soon. It’ll reveal us to the pirates.” Law waved Shachi away.

“I said it’s fine. Focus on the airlock.” The ice spirit frowned and did as told. The door slid open, revealing a huge person. Law raised his eyebrow. “I know you. To what to we owe this wonderful pleasure, Jinbe-ya?”

Shachi stared. “Jinbe? The Shichibukai?”

“I quit my position. Please do not address me as such. As for my reason for being here, I think you know it.”

Law smirked. “Straw Hat-ya? Yeah, she’s here. How’d you know?”

Jinbe opened his webbed hand, revealing a seemingly plain piece of paper. “I suggest you take me to her. The rest of the crew won’t be so kind once they get here.”

“You don’t have to threaten me. I’ll let you see her, and I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you. But we were just about to operate on her to remove the Kairouseki shard stuck in her chest, and since you interrupted us, she is still psychologically fragile. Be careful what you say to her.”

The water spirit frowned but nodded. “I just have to make sure she is not harmed before the crew arrives and starts attacking.”

Law started walking away to Luffy’s room. He scoffed. “Unharmed? She received a freaking Kairouseki bullet in the back, of course she isn’t. What were you thinking?”

“I meant, that you did not harm her in anyway.”

“Now, why would I harm a patient? The only reason she could possibly get attacked is if she’s a demon and my crew isn’t happy about it. She isn’t a demon, is she? She just assured me of this fact, nothing else.”

“Luffy-san is a vampire. She’s born that way, so it’s hard to tell.”

“Interesting. We’re here. Again, watch what you say, because it might affect her differently than usual.” He knocked twice and opened the door. “Straw Hat-ya?"

Luffy raised her head and smiled upon seeing him. “Torao! (Law flinched at the nickname but didn’t comment on it) Are we going to do the surgery, then?”

“Your friend wants to see you.” He stepped aside to let Jinbe duck in. “Try not to break the door, please, Jinbe-ya.” Luffy’s smile widened impossibly.

“Jinbe! You’re here! How’re the others?”

“Hello, Luffy-kun. Everyone’s fine… I think. We’ve been really worried about you. I’m glad you’re alright.”

Her smile faded, giving Law a bad feeling about it. “I’m not alright. And what do you mean, you _think_? Are they fine or not?” Jinbe looked away with a guilty look.

“I… I’m truly sorry, Luffy-kun. We got attacked two days ago. By Big Mom. We were separated and lost the Sunny along with a few crewmembers. And Sanji-kun… he was taken by them. I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect them.”

Law noticed the girl’s eyes widening and her arms shaking. “Jinbe-ya…” he growled.

“The rest are waiting nearby on Bartolomeo-kun’s ship,” the daemon continued. “They really want to see you again. Please come back to us, Luffy-kun, we all miss you so much.”

“That’s enough,” the surgeon cut in coldly, knowing how much the girl suffered from Jinbe’s words. “I will allow your crew to board my ship. We will be resurfacing soon to replenish our oxygen anyway. Get out, Jinbe-ya. Shachi will show you the way.” He walked over to the chair and plopped himself down on it, shooing the whale shark away. He bowed and headed out, leaving Law alone with the depressed young vampire.

To be honest, he was extremely nervous at that moment. Not because she was a vampire — a _vampire_ , of all things! — since vampires weren’t all that bad, whatever legends of rumors said, and couldn’t be worse than what Law was. It was her terrifyingly familiar aura. And not because she was a really adorable young woman, it wasn’t! He wasn’t so weak as to be affected by a girl’s looks. It was the intense energy that constantly flowed around her, like she couldn’t even control her own power. It felt immensely strong and stifling, too. How could she even live without being crushed by the sheer force of it? Law just didn’t understand her.

“Are you alright?” He asked, keeping an indifferent expression on his face. She nodded, but Law saw her wiping away tears. “It’s late. We’ll do the surgery tomorrow. Is that fine?” Luffy nodded again. “Do you want a sedative? It’ll let you sleep easily and wake up in the morning.”

She finally looked at him. “Thanks, Torao. Why are you so pale?” Law looked at his hands, surprised by the sudden change in topic. The skin was rapidly whitening from his usually tan complexion and the symbols tattooed were turning a bloody red. _Again!_ He thought. Bepo was right; his control over himself was fading. He cursed softly and stood up.

“I’ll tell Ikkaku to bring the sedative to you. It’s up to you if you take it or not.” With that, he headed out without looking at Luffy, without noticing the determination behind the broken expression.

**< <<\- - ->>>**

A man of medium build, clothed in black armor with a sword hanging at his side. A simple, common man, really, but a man about to face his Lord, and that in itself made him special.

The Lord was an amazing person. He was almost a god, really, and the people wished to call him as such, but in his divine modesty, he refused the title, and so he became the Lord. The Lord could do all sorts of magnificent, unnatural things and he helped the people with his godly fire, and he rightfully punished those who opposed him with the power.

Most had never seen the Lord even at a distance. He always stayed inside his majestic castle and only came out for important matters, as a god could not possibly mingle with humans.

The man was about to meet his great Lord. How happy he was, as he arrived in front of the towering gates and the guards opened it for him, a measly soldier!

He entered the immense hall, feeling overwhelmed by the greatness of it all. The Lord was right on the other end of the room. At his side a strange, bulky man was standing. The soldier carefully looked down as he walked over to the Lord and kneeled, always staring at his own feet. He was not worthy of meeting the Lord’s eye, after all.

“My Lord.”

His voice quivered slightly. The Lord’s greatness shook him to his very core.

“Did you find her?"

“Yes, my Lord. It was all thanks to your magic.”

“Where is she?”

“On another crew’s ship, my Lord. They rescued her as she escaped from the Hunters.”

“And her own crew?”

“Separated, my Lord, by Big Mom.”

“Big Mom, huh… I see. Good, good.”

“Do you have any new orders, my Lord?”

“No. You may go.”

He bowed and turned around.

“Are you sure you want to let him go? Can’t I kill him?” the new voice made the soldier freeze in his tracks.

“You shouldn’t.”

The second person laughed coldly and loudly, sending a shiver down his spine. Who was this insolent man, speaking to the Lord like they were equals?

“Not even as a reward for hitting the damn bitch?”

“You let her escape, you pathetic fool. But fine. Do as you please.”

What? _What_? The soldier turned back towards his Lord, stumbling backwards. The other man, a huge dark skinned person, was heading in his direction with an evil grin.

“M-My Lord?” The Lord stood up and walked to a side door.

“Try not to make too much of a mess.”

The last thing he saw was a cruel glance from the godly person the country loved, before his mind went blank and he was engulfed in darkness.

**< <<\- - ->>>**

**Three weeks! Three whole weeks! Damn, I’m so sorry for making you wait. I’m currently suffering motivation, inspiration and time management issues, and my severe case of oh-shuck-there’s-homework-due-tomorrow syndrome isn’t helping much, plus I had trouble organizing this chapter. 2020 is one hell of a year, really.**

**Anyway, I’m trying to finish the chapter from my other story The Storm because y’all made me feel so fricking bad for stopping it like that. I didn’t realize you people liked it so much.**

**And please, please comment. I want to hear (read?) your feedback and opinions!**

**Well then, hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya~**


End file.
